


Not so lonely anymore

by Azucena_Insanity_Daee



Series: Heart Attack [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), RWBY
Genre: Neo and Roman are siblings, dont kill me, dunno why i did this, just in this place i see neo and roman as siblings, slight DamianXNeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azucena_Insanity_Daee/pseuds/Azucena_Insanity_Daee
Summary: Neopolitan has been called upon by someone unknown. What do they want?
Series: Heart Attack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603045
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Not so lonely anymore

Neopolitan walked into the shady bar. How had she been contacted? Well, this wasn't any kind of bar, it was the Spider's bar a place where information could be acquired. Once upon a time, this was a place where Roman and herself would come to get tips or drinks together. It made the dual haired girl nostalgic, his smile the way they laughed away the hours and think of all the great things they would do with their mafia. Though Neo was a minor, she was still allowed in as being part of a mafia gave you such benefits, yet, she never drank any alcohol. As the petite girl walked up the stairs, with her victorian boots made the wood creak under her she kept on reminiscing. How she and Roman thought their time together with their crimes and mafia would never end. Singing and dancing as if they had all the time of the world, believing this life they chose was the best thing in Remnant. Back then they would never lose a fight until of course, they met Cinder fall and Ruby Rose. Neopolitan frowned, how young and naive were they to believe they would always have their way with things.

Now years had passed, Roman was dead, every dream or starry notion was gone from her mind, and this tavern was nothing but melancholic. A bitter smile would have appeared on Neo's lips if she didn't have business to attend to. Soon she arrived at her destination, a lone table where a young teen was sitting. The girl's heterochromatic eyes gazed upon a male dressed in blue, haunting green eyes piercing her soul. The stranger was handsome, his raven hair decorated by an ice crown and his skin a caramel hue. Neopolitan walked towards him, trying hard not to adjust Rom-HER derby hat out of nervousness.

"Hello, you must be Neopolitan" his voice was firm, Neo couldn't help but nod at his greeting. Who was he?

"I am aware of you being mute. And I have been informed, your circumstances haven't been the best"

Neopolitan looked down at the floor, her eyes held no tears, they had dried out a long time ago.

"I am here to offer you a new team, to offer you a job. With your help, we will defeat those responsible for sending your love to that suicide mission"

Neopolitan considered it carefully, she didn't know this guy. Then again, this was a job it involved revenge. Plus, the White fang wasn't believing her lie of being the spokesperson to a new boss who didn't show his face. She pointed at his head, silently asking about the plan, the stranger nodded understanding reminding Neo briefly of Roman.

"I'll reveal about that, if you join me, and allow me to train with you as well. You are the one who knows more about the crime world of this place than anyone, and we might both benefit from this alliance."

Neopolitan nodded determined, her dual-colored eyes glinting with a fire she had lost when Roman died. She was going to get what she wanted: Revenge on Cinder Fall. If it hadn't been for her, Ruby wouldn't have come into their lives and Roman would be alive. The girl stuck out her hand, the handsome stranger shook it firmly, turned it and kissed it. This caused Neopolitan to blush slightly and quickly sit down. This action caused them to let go of each other.

"What I am about to reveal to you, only three other people of this world know"

The dual haired girl nodded puzzled. What could this teen, who was barely a year older than her, possibly hide?

"My name is Damian Wayne, but in this world, they call me Robin Al Ghul."

Neopolitan smiled and signed _"My name is Neopolitan Torch, Roman was my brother"_

Damian nodded understanding the situation and drank his tea. "My older brother: Jason Peter Todd-Wayne, here called Peter Mockingjay will later come with us but I'll explain briefly. He will be your new boss. It might feel intrusive that he is taking your bro-"

Neopolitan lifted her hand to silence him and signed again _"I have no problem, I lied to the White Fang, they think I am second in command to a new boss that doesn't want to show his face."_

"Very well Miss Torch, then he will take his role" Damian looked behind him and nodded. A man about Roman's age walked towards them, black hair with a white streak decorated by an autumn leaf crown that ended at his ears. 

"Hey 'lil lady, call me Peter or Jay," said Jason with a cocky smile.

Neopolitan shook his hand with a smile, it was like her brother was back. And now, she wouldn't feel so lonely again.


End file.
